


Glorious Ones

by FenElgar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Language, Fade Spirits, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanfiction, Isekai, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas Challenge, Modern Girl in Thedas, POV First Person, Slow Build, Strong Female Characters, The Fade, Undecided Relationship(s), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenElgar/pseuds/FenElgar
Summary: Modern Girl is transported to Thedas and give the body of a High Dragon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Year of the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314635) by [Polarbaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarbaroness/pseuds/Polarbaroness). 
  * Inspired by [Lucky Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216167) by [Star Charter (Bibliograph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliograph/pseuds/Star%20Charter). 



> Disclaimer: I dont own DA characters. Fun fact: I was going to write about an Ice Dragon, but as I dug more into the lore, I saw an opportunity I had to take. I have so many fics in the works already that I wasn’t too sure if I should attempt this but sod it all, let’s do it! Currently homeless while writing this. It helps. I have Cerebral Palsy which hinders writing so I try to tell a story with a few words as possible.

I woke to a place and a body that was not my own, with memories I never had crashing down upon me like a tsunami. The sights and smells were foreign. Speaking of smells, something **_stank._** Just where the hell was I? I tried to open my eyes, yet my body disobeyed. I could instantly tell I was not in my body because this one felt heavy and just…. wrong. With a mental sigh, I settled for sleep and hoped tomorrow would be better. Maybe, this was all a dream.

* * *

This world was not mine either, but it looked familiar somehow. The sky was green which was odd yet soothing. I rose from my place and immediately, I stumbled back onto the ground. I was too heavy; I shouldn’t have been; I’ve been following a strict diet for months! I looked down, fully expected to see the new shoes I had just bought yesterday, but no. I had fucking talons! The hell?! I opened my mouth to scream, but a powerful roar came out instead. I’m a fucking dragon. I do not know how to handle this. How the hell did this happen and why?

I surveyed the area, marveling at both my new keen eyesight and the surroundings. There were colored mist like things coming closer to me, along with something bigger. What even? This time, I got up at a slower pace while trying to adjust to this new form. This body felt wrong but strong, yet it also felt _right._ This was not the skin I had been born into, but this body felt so liberating yet terrifying. Dragons had always been written as dangerous beasts so why were everyone and their mother closing in on her? The number of things approaching had increased and closed in fast. _‘Stay away!’_ Another roar instead.

“We have not seen one of your kind here in many ages.” a soft voice spoke as it closed the gap.

Naturally, I was sure as hell startled by a talking mist thing and shrieked as I backpedaled and tripped over my feet.

“Be at ease, Ancient One, lest you attract demons.” another added.

Hold up, demons? I tilted my head to indicate confusion.

“You do not know where you are? This is the Fade, the realm of spirits.” the first one said gently.

Oh my fucking god. The Fade. This only meant one thing: I was somehow isekai’d to fucking Thedas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you would like the spirits to teach the dragon girl.

The only reason why I automatically knew I was in Thedas is that I had just played the game two nights ago. I was far from being a walking encyclopedia, but I had put hundreds of hours into the series and knew quite a bit. The idea of being transported to another world is quite a popular topic found in various media. Personally, I found it exhausting. Think about it, take _Inuyasha_ for example; Kagome had to live a double life for a few years before making her choice to stay in Feudal Japan. Here, I obviously do not have that option. Modern conveniences and health care? Ha! What are those? Then again, I’m a dragon now and the ones in Thedas seemed quite capable of surviving, provided they stayed clear of civilization.

“This is the Fade Ancient One; if your will is strong enough, you may shape it.” the first spirit said. “However, a dragon has not entered the fade in many ages. It is why so many beings here are drawn to you. Come, I will help.”

I cocked my head again and the spirit’s voice changed from a neutral tone to a more feminine one. “Do not fear. I am a Friend.”

I swear Hobo Apostate would be creaming in his hobo pants if he was here. Wait, which Age is this?! I was always terrible with timelines, especially Thedas’s since it was far different than what I was used to.

“You have a lot of questions, Friend; they will be answered.”

Fuck, I forgot Spirits can read minds. Welp, I may as well put it to use. I took in a breath, exhaled, and focused. _‘What Spirit are you?’_

I watched as the two main spirits began to take more of a humanoid shape the more I tried to focus on shaping the fade. I knew I couldn’t linger here long before demons I had no defense again came looking for me. A dragon who could shape the Fade? Yep, the Hobo would have a field day. Then again, I had a long way to go before I could much of anything. I mean, just because I played the game many times doesn’t mean I would automatically know what to do. I’ve never been here before. I didn’t think it was possible!

“I am Wisdom.” the first one said.

“I am Kindness.” the second added.

Wait, was it _that_ Wisdom? I wouldn’t even know how to ask such a thing. I was a dragon, not a seer. Though, I guess if my secret got out, I could be seen as one…. If I wasn’t condemned off the bad. I shook my head with a groan which sounded more like a growl, earning myself a headache in the process. I suppose this body was not used to thinking so in-depth like I was.

“Come,” Wisdom encouraged, ”this way.”

I snorted while I followed behind like a dog. It was not like I had a choice. They lived here while I did not; they’d be able to tell what was safe until I learned it for myself. Is this what it felt for a Circle Mage to go through their Harrowing? The entire process of not knowing when it will happen, only to be yanked out of bed at fuck all’o clock to be put through a ritual which would have you resist a demon. Ow, headache…. Yeah thinking too hard not good for this lizard brain.

“You will need to learn the Fade in time, as a Mage would.” Kindness pointed out, “You must learn your abilities for yourself; however when you visit here, you must seek us out until you can resist.”

Yeah, a demon-possessed dragon? I sure as fuck did not want to end up like that. I nodded my head slowly, still completely confused.

I tried concentrating again. _“How can we understand each other?”_

It did not go through for neither Spirit answered. It was weird that the language barrier somewhat did not exist here, with my luck, they probably pulled from my memories. But, how did I attract such powerful spirits? I’d ask the Hobo but he was probably still asleep, that and the language barrier. Just how old was this body? I walked behind the pair, my eyes darted in all directions. They seemed to approve because they seemed to nod. I don’t know; I’m not the Hobo. _“Hey, why do I do have to learn the Fade? What is there to learn? Why am I here?”_ Unfortunately, my questions came out as confused screeches and roars.

“We are unable to completely understand you.” Wisdom provided, “however, one as old as you must realize that times like this require great caution. For you to help others, you must first help yourself. Bonds of Friendship will be key for what is to come.”

Wisdom, the hell are you on? I’m not in my body, but an old dragon - how old, fuck all if I know. Now, you tell me I’m supposed to help someone? I’d laugh if I thought this body could do so. I settled for what I hoped was a dismissive snort.

“All will be made clear in time. We stop here. Look down there and observe.”

So deep in thought, I was that I didn’t notice the scenery had changed. Gone was the green sky….uh somewhat, replaced by a dream. I should not be able to do this. Was I doing this or was Wisdom helping? I settled to cocking my head. Wisdom only pointed down the hill. I followed and could only see a young girl with others. She was talking to someone, but I couldn’t make out the words. She seemed happy tho which is always good. I glanced back for reassurance and thankfully, the pair was still there, minus our parade of wisps.

“Who is there?!” a voice cried out.

“She senses us, yet cannot see us. For us to help you, please do us a kindness in return. Find and befriend her.” Kindness explained softly.

I let my jaw flop to the ground to emphasize my shock.

“Indeed, this will be quite the adjustment for both of you.” Wisdom agreed. “However, she is the key.”

I lifted my clawed foot and pointed to myself then to the spirits.

“We will teach you regardless; but, she does need protection,” said Wisdom as we were pulled from the dream and returned to what I am going to call Fade Lake. Dragons were known to be very vain; I wanted to look at myself, but refrained. There’s always another time for such things.

“It’s time to wake. We will continue another time.”

_“You did not teach me a fucking thing!!”_ Another roar, but the point was made.

I woke up even more confused than before. I was in a cave, full of decaying corpses that explained the smell. There were Drakes and Dragonlings too which meant this body had bred at one point. I had an army of sorts and no clue how to command them. Also, apparently, I’m supposed to help a girl I’ve never met and hope she doesn’t kill me. Yay me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DA.

* * *

“You are awake? Do you require food?”

My fog brain had hardly registered that someone had spoken. It took everything I had not to jump out of this body. I raised my head, looked around the cave, and fixed my gaze on a Drake. At this point, I cocked my head. He was about the size of a large draft horse, but still not a threat by himself…. The other Drakes who were gathering around him raised concern for my human mind. However, the dragon side did not seem concerned and even welcomed them.

Were there two souls in this body? Was I an Avatar like Kurama from _Yu Yu Hakusho_ , but reversed? In his original body and life, he was an old fox demon who was a legendary thief. To survive, he melded his soul to that of an unborn child after seeking refuge in the human world after he was mortally wounded by one of the Spirit World's Elite Soldiers because of a failed theft. Maybe, I was something like a reverse Jinchūriki from _Naruto_ ; Instead of the beast being sealed inside the human, the human was sealed inside the beast, yet still could somewhat be in control. However, both these theories presented an issue: the stronger soul was bonded to the human. Obviously, that was not the case this round.

I am confusion. I am headache. **_Damn_** this lizard brain.

“Need food?” another Drake chimed in.

The smell of rotting carcasses killed any desire _I_ had to eat; they had to go, be buried or burned. _Something._ I stood up and took the closest mangled body in my jaws. Human me wanted nothing to do with it, only to dispose of it; however, the dragon had other ideas which made me think this was a Kurama situation. The body tasted good, to my surprise. Yet, at the same time, it did not. I could smell leather; I could hear and taste bits of metal as the pieces were chewed. Given what time period Thedas was modeled after, it was a no brainer _what_ the dragon had eaten. If I had a body, I would have already lost my lunch. I continued to ignore the Drakes’ chatter; they were like the seagulls from _Finding Nemo_ with their repetition. I grumbled which shut them up. I needed to see what I looked like, so I could figure out how to defend myself; however, I did not know where the hell I was. I stood and started walking towards the entrance.

“I’ll come with you.” It was the one who first asked me if I was hungry.

I snorted a reply and soon I had a small parade crowd me. Mkay, wrong command. I let out another grumble which made them pause.

“Stay or go? You are not usually so indecisive, Amaya.” the second chimed in.

Amaya? That was this body’s name? It’s a pretty name; it could have been worse, like generic or overused names like Ebony or Bella. I released a sigh I did not know I was holding and glanced back towards the main two.

“Names?” I tried asking.

“Talon and Fang, Amaya; you know this. Did you hit your head during your last flight?” Talon asked with concern.

“Something like that….” I muttered. “You two can come, but the rest stay to protect the young.”

With that, I started walking; I wasn’t even going to question the generic dragon names. I’m talking to dragons. I _am_ a dragon, with dragon servants and dragon babies. I was not even the biggest fan of human children and now, I had a clutch to keep safe. This is too much. My human name is…. was... What _was_ my human name? Ow, headache. Fucking lizard brain. Well, now my name’s Amaya and my two guards are doing their job of scouting, even though I did not tell them to. I guess they had been Amaya’s favorites before I came along and had done this often.

The forest was extremely thick as if Man had not touched this place in ages. I followed the beaten path and sniffed around, trying to listen and smell for water. Being as massive and bulky as I was, it was not easy at certain points. Some trees were spaced close together while others were further apart. I was trying to avoid turning the forest into a lumber yard. Talon made a gesture for me to follow him through a bare clearing. I carefully changed course; I felt I was driving one of those freight trucks, except I was the truck. Fang growled his impatience to which I answered with a rumble; I was getting better with Dragon language…. I remembered from the lore that High Dragons had control over Drakes; I could take my sweet ass time if I pleased and they could only bitch.

“Amaya, if you wish for water, taking this path would be easier than attempting to weave through the forest like Halla.” Fang sounded so done with me.

“What’s gotten into you?” Talon added.

“It does not matter. Find us water.” I commanded while lumbering over to the smaller pair.

“As you wish, my Queen,” they replied almost in unison.

I mentally grinned like the Cheshire cat, even the dragon seemed pleased with their word choice. I heard water ahead as we walked down a hill. I let out a happy yell which transformed into a happy shriek as I ran ahead of them like a child running into the toy section of a shop. I didn’t even have to look at my guards to know they thought I had lost my mind. In all honesty, it would not be far from the truth; but now that I think about it, Amaya had gained another mind. I still haven’t decided if I am Amaya or another Kurama or Naruto. Please send help.

The water felt soothing as it went down, the tip of my tail flicking like a cat. The Drakes followed suit soon after. The forest was peaceful, even with several murder lizards living within it. I raised my head towards the sky and observed the sky. It wasn’t green so this was not taking place during the third game. I glanced around before I stretched like a cat and instinctively opened my wings to stretch them too. Wings. I have wings. I can fly. I craned my neck to inspect them along with the rest of me. The coloring was a mix of dull grey and green, complemented by a vibrant blue; the color scheme seemed familiar but I couldn’t put a claw on it.

“Anything odd lately, Talon? Fang?” I asked as I continued to look myself over.

“Humans.” Talon hissed.

“Explain.”

“Dragon Hunters and treasure hunters. We’ve been avoiding them, as you commanded, but some have been trying to track us. You had us move after they found the first lair.”

“Why are you telling me things I already know?” I managed to form an annoyed tone.

“You _did_ say you hit your head during your last flight, My Queen; it was only a gentle reminder.” Fang placated.

I’m not even going to argue. Let them believe whatever; it’s easier that way. I still hadn’t had time to fully absorb everything myself. I took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing the dragon to decide where to go this round; how did I know how to do that, I do not know. All this shit is weird. Amaya started walking down a large, long path that smelled odd. The grass felt soft under my claws; it must have rained recently because the ground still felt sort of wet. Thankfully, there were no mud puddles for this fortress of a body to get stuck in.

Amaya seemed to tolerate me rather well; I guess it was not worth the energy trying to remove me. Rather, we both did not know how to remove a spare soul. She has not said anything. Could she even speak to me? I’m convinced there are two souls, that’s my theory. I couldn’t _be_ a dragon. No way. Yes, I’m aware I am repetitive. Sue me.

“Shall we hunt for you, My Queen?” Talon offered, removing me from my thoughts.

_‘Food and breeding. Males do not change, no matter the species I swear.’_ “No. Show me where the humans were before. How long has it been?”

At that point, the pair looked at each other then me while we continued our walk, even I could feel something akin to dismay and disapproval build within me; but, I was not able to determine where it was coming from. After a while, it dawned on me that Amaya had told them to stay away, yet I wanted to investigate. The orders conflicted and the pair were questioning their leader’s choices. I had to nip this quick; from what I remembered from various media, this could lead to a challenge or mutiny. Either way, I needed their protection until I could grasp this body’s abilities.

“Do you know how often humans are in the forest?” I asked curiously,

“You must have hit your head rather hard, Amaya; you have not taken interest in humans like this before, except to eat them. Are you alright?” Talon’s voice had softened while he stepped closer and extended his neck to affectionately nudging Amaya’s leg.

Mkay, I was not expecting that. Talon has feels? I could feel myself… eh the dragon lower her head to return the affection. Were they together? There were some words said I didn’t quite catch, but the Drakes let out a chatter of acknowledgment and took off down the path. Amaya increased her pace slightly, long strides were a thing now. I was still not accustomed to it. The moist ground felt nice under bare feet; the scents in the air were getting stronger. I did not recognize them myself, but Amaya’s memories told me it was a familiar place and the scents were not a concern. My new-found height allowed me to see over some of the younger trees, yet the ancient trees towered over most of the forest as if they guarded it from within.

I could feel magic surround us; it felt the same as The Fade in some ways. I wonder how long Amaya had lived here. Wisdom said she was ancient; but, how old exactly? She hadn’t said a word since I got here. Amaya’s keen senses allowed me to see far ahead of me. I thought I smelt iron which would be weird. A hiss from Fang awoke something within this dragon body; I was on edge and took off towards him like a bullet train, knocking over trees along the way, with Talon trailing behind me like a hound on a fox trail. I came to a clearing with Fang hissing at something on two legs. A human? No, not smelly enough according to dragon memories.

“You’re not needed. Go.” a masculine voice said in a melodic tone. He spoke another language; yet, I could understand.

“Can I eat him now?” Fang was practically begging like a dog.

I lowered my dragon head to the figure and analyzed him. He was an Elf who bore Mythal’s markings. The armor was old, not from this Age; but, he smelled nice like sandalwood. The elf clearly did not enjoy this invasion of personal space but said nothing, merely pushed against my snout. I snorted and raised my head, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at Fang.

“You may not,” I replied while looking around for something to click.

It was on the tip of my tongue, but I could not recall why this place stuck out to me. I could see Talon out of the corner of my eye walk past the elf and up some stairs. A few panels glowed as he stopped and waited for us to follow. The elf muttered a string of annoyances, to which I grumbled to tell him to shut it. A dragon’s curiosity _will_ be sated, you old coot. The smell of iron grew stronger ever so slightly as I passed the old elf to look at what Talon wanted me to. The print was small and worn, and while the language was foreign, I could understand perfectly. What even.

_“Atish'all Vir Abelasan - Enter the path of the Well of Sorrows.”_

Oh shit. The Well. This was Mythal’s temple inside the Arbor Wilds; iron was found within the blood. Someone was trying to steal the Well’s knowledge; the elves awoke to defend it. That sentinel was an elf. Eh?! That Elf is a Sentinel. I cannot brain. They’re awake, Panic. I was in panic mode. Amaya could sense my panic and in turn, she grew rowdy. She shrieked an order I could not understand to the Drakes and they hurried to obey. They took off in the direction of the lair. The Sentinel could be heard telling Amaya she was not needed yet again, but his words fell on deaf ears as she suddenly took flight and headed deeper into the temple. I guess she was one of the guardians since Mythal had always been partial to dragons.

“Thanks for dragging my ass into chaos before I’m ready to tackle it, Amaya,” I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Amaya is a name with a few meanings, depending on the language, some include ‘the end’ and ‘night rain’.


End file.
